Moe and Joe Escape From Zootopia/Grounded For Double Infinity
Cast *Eric as Moe, Wreck-It Ralph, Armored Armadillo, Principal Eric and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Simon as Joe and Boomer Kuwanger *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, My Melody, Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Hana Shimano, Nowi and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Princess Daisy, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kendra as Danny Dog, Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride, Kumakkii Mashiro and Summer *Dave as Justin the Rat *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Elsa, Sarah West, Uta Yumeno, Mikasa, and Ms. Shikako Shikano *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Lanmao, Mario, PlayStationActionGuy3700 ad Inuyasha *Professor as Wario *Princess as Princess Peach, Azura and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill and Mr. Dallas *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Joey as Chill Penguin, Tiger the Cat, James Midorihara, Sonic the Hedgehog, Weatherstar4000video and Parapper the Rapper *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Naruto Uzumaki, Olaf, Goku, Krillin, Dumbo, Adult Gohan, Nick Penguin, Wheel Gator, Future Trunks and Toad *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Beshte, Eren, Floppy Rabbit, Kanta Kabayama, Yoshi, and Ono *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Belle as Pamie Penguin *Paul as Slash Beast *Jennifer as Custard *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies Transcript *(November 2, 2017) *- Demon Lair begins to play as Moe and Joe have mischievous looks on their faces as they began breaking free from prison and began running through the streets of Zootopia to get to the Zootopia International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(4 hours later) *Moe: Yes, we're finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! *Joe: Bye bye, Zootopia! *to: Moe and Joe's House *Joe: Home, sweet home. *to: Moe's room *Moe: Now to make 10 more fake DVD openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *Moe: That was a lot of work. Since our parents are at work, we are going to see Space Jam at the theaters. *and Joe soon left his house to see It at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kikko Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Moe and Joe had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Moe and Joe escaped from the Pride Lands for the 2nd time and made 10 more fake DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling their parents about this! *(135 minutes later) *Shimajirō: We knew Moe and Joe escaped from the Pride Lands for the 2nd time and made 10 more fake DVD openings! *Moe and Joe's Dad: (in Alan voice) Don't worry. My wife and I going to beat Moe and Joe's asses when they get home! *and Joe soon returns home from the movies and are confronted by both their parents and Shimajirō and his friends *Moe and Joe's Dad: (in Alan voice) Moe and Joe, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called me and your mother on the phone and told us that you two escaped from Zootopia and made 10 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you two idiots do after that?! *Moe: Um. (X49) Me and Joe......went....to see....Dunkirk....at the theaters. *Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kikko Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma became shocked and extremely furious at Moe and Joe as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Shimajirō: Kidaroo voice 2000% louder OH!!! (X70) MOE AND JOE, HOW DARE YOU TWO IDIOTS SEEING SPACE JAM AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU BOTH MORONS KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY WARNER BROS. AND YOU BOTH LOSERS ARE STILL BANNED BY WARNER BROS., CARTOON NETWORK AND TURNER ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE TRANQUILITY!!!!!!!! *Moe and Joe's Dad: (in Alan's voice) That's right! You both grounded for triple tranquility! Now it's about time to give you both punishments! *Shimajirō: First, spankings! *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara begin to spank Moe and Joe. This action is censored *Nyakkii: Next, slappings! *Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima begin to violently slap Moe and Joe. This action is censored *Kento Koshiba: Next, ass beatings! *Koshiba and Asako Kageyama begin to give Moe and Joe a painful ass beating with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored *Kirinta Kusano: Next, whack you both with belts! *Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki begin to whack Moe and Joe with belts. This action is completely censored *Monta Kimura: Next, punches in the face! *Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto begin violently punching Moe and Joe in the face. This action is censored *Kikko Hayashida: And finally, putting nappies on you both! *Moe: Oh no! *Joe: Not nappies! *Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma begin to put nappies on Moe and Joe. This action is censored. *Marurin Sasaki: There! Now your nappies are on! You both will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Moe and Joe's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you both! *(25 minutes later) *Moe and Joe's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you two idiots from escaping from the Pride Lands for the 4th time! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You two will become fans of all four of our shows and that is final you bad boys! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba! For escaping from the Pride Lands for the 2nd time, you both will watch movies that you both hate like The Karate Kid (1984), The Karate Kid Part II, The Karate Kid, Part III, The Next Karate Kid, The Karate Kid (2010), The Secret of NIHM, The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy To The Rescue, and Paramount, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Universal, and Disney movies like Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), Barnyard (2006), Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Takeshi Ishida: It's me, Takeshi Ishida! Escaping from the Pride Lands for the 4th time has got to be the worst thing you both had ever done! *Nyakkii: "I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You both will be forced to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows old and new alike such as Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Inuyasha, Assassination Classroom, Attack On Titan, Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing, Dr. Slump, Blue Gender, Shiki, Deadman Wonderland, Ghost Hunt, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Death Note, Yu Gi Oh and every FUNimation and Viz Media TV show and movie as well! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! You both will play videos games like Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty, Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion, Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies, The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Video Game, SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants, Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, Homefront, Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Ju-on: The Grudge Haunted House Simulator for Nintendo Wii, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Mirror's Edge, Slender: The Arrival, Yakuza video game series, Tekken, Shutokou Battle series video games, Dragon Ball Z video games, Naruto video games, Fatal Frame video games, Inuyasha video games, Watch Dogs, Attack On Titan for Xbox One, Watch Dogs 2, One Piece video games, Virtua Fighter, Street Fighter, Mario, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby and many more not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You both will like Shimajirō, Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media and Onegai My Melody and that is final! I heard that you two misbehaved at Burger King and it really Kikko Hayashida cry! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! All of your Scooby Doo, Animaniacs and Tom and Jerry stuffs will be sent to Challenge Island, Japan for the charity shop and you both will never get them back ever again! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animanaics to get revenge on her again, I will get Roll Light and her Pokémon to attack both of you until you both bleed to death! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! If you both call my girlfriend my age, Kikko Hayashida a crybaby again, I will let Uta Yumeno and Mimirin Midorihara beat you both up! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma! You both will become Shimajirō fans and that is final! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. If you both get me and Sakurako Koinuma arrested, I will make grounded videos out of you both! *Kento Koshiba: Kento Koshiba here. You both are the worst users on YouTube and GoAnimate ever! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will let the Lion Guard beat you both up! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You two were supposed to stay in then Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments for misbehaving at Burger King and for making Kikko Hayashida cry, but no you both completely disobeyed us! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura! You both are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara again for no reason again, I will freeze you both to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. If you both get revenge on Minerva Mink from Anamaniacs again, Nyakkii and I will punch you both in the face! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. You both will like Onegai My Melody and that is final! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! You both are very bad boys for escaping from the Pride Lands for the 4th time! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you both abduct Monta Kimura to tickle his feet for no reason, Luigi and I will shoot fireballs at you both! *Luigi: I'm Luigi! When are you two gonna stop make fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach! If you both tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will call the Lion Guard to come and take you both back to the Pride Lands permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy! Don't even thing about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano! *Toad: I'm Toad! I'm 100% better than the two of you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette! If you both tickle torture Kikko Hayashida again for no reason, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you both! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You both are worse than Rookie and Coin Bro! *Lucina: I'm Lucina, you both are forced to watch Sarah West's favorite movies and cartoons like An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time series, Balto, Rock-A-Doodle, and Walter Lantz cartoons as well as Onegai My Melody, Pretty Cure, Jewelpet, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story In The Universe and Cinnamon the Movie! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I can't believe it you escaped from the Pride Lands for the 4th time! *Foo: I'm Foo. I'll donate your WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff to charity! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. We are very angry at you both for escaping from the Pride Lands for the 4th time. Shame on you! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Pride Lands for the 4th time! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from Pride Lands. *B.B. Jammies: And me B.B. Jammies. You be stretched for 10 months! *Moe and Joe: (together) No! (X40) *Shimajirō: Good! Now you both have been stretched! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you both crash my expensive computer, Bowser and Lucina are going to whack you both harder with a deadly belt and a paddle! *Shimajirō: Yes! Your parents also arranged for The Lion Guard to come over and beat you both up! Kion, Ono, Beshete, Bunga, and Fuli beat them up! *Ono, Beshete, Bunga and Fuli appear as the Scary sound effect plays and they are ready to attack Moe and Joe head on Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show